Lost in the Wind
by Renavelia
Summary: Dawn of the Dead fan-fiction ft. CJ and my OFC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I've recently watched the remake of Dawn of the Dead. I really like CJ in the film and decided to write a fan-fiction about him.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dawn of the Dead or any of it's characters.**_

_**Claimer: Jade is mine and so is the unfamiliar plot that isn't in the movie.**_

_**Name: Jade**_

_**Age: 31**_  
_**Looks: Chest length straight mocha brown hair, caramel brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, five foot seven slim figure.**_

_**Profession: Bank manager in the Crossroads Mall**_

_**Crossroads Mall opens at 9:00am, but Jade always arrives at 6:00am in order to check on everything inside the bank and get everything ready before other employees arrive at 8:00am. Jade is always the last to leave the bank which closes at 7:00pm. She usually heads out to the parking garage around 11:00pm after she finishes up her work.**_

* * *

Shrugging out of her white suit jacket, Jade let it fall over the back of her desk chair. She let out a tired sigh as she rubbed the back of her stiff neck. Glancing at the watch on her left wrist, Jade noted that it was going on midnight. Knuckles rapping against the glass door of her office had her looking up to see CJ, one of the mall's security guards.

"You're working later than usual." CJ stated, making himself at home by sitting in the office chair across from Jade and propping his feet up on the corner of her desk.

Jade rolled her eyes at CJ as she leaned over her desk and shoved his dirty shoes off.

"It has been a long day. Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on the new kid?" Jade asked, letting her shoulders relax.

CJ scratched the back of his head, his hat moving ever so slightly.

"Bart and Terry are finishing their rounds on the main floor and parking deck."

"Hm…" Jade smiled, watching CJ stand up and move to lock the door before shutting the window shade.

Walking behind Jade, CJ placed his hands on her shoulders. He slowly moved his hands along Jade's arms as he bent down to place a kiss in the curve of her neck. She tilted her head to the side, allowing CJ more room to run his lips across her sensitive skin.

"CJ…not here. Let's go home." Jade moaned, moving to where her lips met CJ's.

CJ spun the desk chair around, causing Jade to giggle into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around CJ's neck, she let him pick her up and set her on top of her cluttered desk.

"Can't. I have night shift." CJ stated, stepping in between Jade's legs.

She pressed her hands up against his chest, stopping him from kissing her.

"Again? CJ, you've had night shift four days this week. I would like to have at least that having you at home." Jade said, frowning.

CJ cupped Jade's face, running his left hand into her loose hair.

"I know you hate being alone, but we knew this was going to happen when I took this job. Don't worry sweetheart, I'm all yours tomorrow." CJ said with a grin.

Jade sighed, but smiled at him. Her fingers tightened on the front of his uniform and she pulled him closer.

"All day and all night?" Jade asked.

"All day and all night." CJ promised.

Jade grabbed CJ's belt buckle and began taking it off while CJ unbuttoned his uniform top. CJ let his uniform top fall to the ground beside his belt Jade had removed. She grabbed the edge of the white t-shirt CJ wore underneath his uniform top and pulled it up. She pressed her lips against CJ's stomach, trailing open-mouth kisses following her hands upwards.

CJ groaned as Jade closed her mouth on his right nipple, giving it a teasing nibble with her teeth. Tangling his fingers in her thick hair, CJ pulled Jade's head back and smashed his lips over hers. He only broke the kiss to let Jade lift his t-shirt over his head.

"Whoa, go CJ." Bart called out, not bothering to hide his amusement in catching CJ and Jade. "How's the wife?" Bart teased, wiggling his eyebrows at Jade.

"Bart, you little freak! Get out of here." CJ shouted, throwing his hat at the younger security guard.

Bart ducked out of the way, but his laughter filled the room. CJ huffed, watching Jade smooth down her white and black knee length pencil skit. Jade pursed her lips as she patted CJ's left cheek with her right hand, keeping it there as her eyes met his.

"Tomorrow." Jade said and pecked CJ's lips with hers before she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on.

CJ put his t-shirt back on and snatched up his black uniform top, putting it on but leaving it unbuttoned. Jade handed him back his belt with a smile before grabbing her purse.

"Walk me down to my car?" Jade asked, holding her hand out towards CJ.

Lacing his fingers with hers, CJ yanked Jade against him. Wrapping his other arm around her waist, CJ nuzzled her neck. His goatee tickled her skin and caused her to laugh.

"I always do." CJ said, leaning back.

They took the elevator down to the parking deck where Jade's dark green Mazda was right beside CJ's grey Dodge. Once Jade was in her car, she rolled the window down and CJ stuck his head inside to kiss her for the last time that night.

"Call me when you get home. I love you, Jade." CJ said, earning another smile from Jade. "Be careful."

"I will and I love you too."

CJ moved back so that Jade could back out of the parking space. He waited until her tail lights were out of sight before going back into the mall and up to the security room where he planned on paying Bart back for the interruption.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I do writing it. Comment and let me know what you think. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dawn of the Dead or the characters in it.**_

_**Claimer: I OWN Jade and the unfamiliar plot that is not in the movie.**_

* * *

Sunlight poured into the bedroom window, washing its rays over Jade's face as she lay on her stomach in hers and CJ's queen size bed. The light brown duvet was puffed out around her from her restless night's sleep. She had finally knocked out around two in the morning. The vague sound of a car alarm and frantic voices had Jade's eyelids flutter open and she glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

"Seven o'clock….way too early for a day off." Jade mumbled, turning over onto her back and pulling the duvet over her head to block out the sunlight.

The sound of glass shattering in the other room alerted Jade and she quickly sat up. She scrambled out of bed, tripping slightly on the edge of the duvet as she moved towards the bedroom door.

"CJ?" Jade called out, hating that her voice cracked.

Things were being knocked from their place in the living room as whoever was in the house began to move in the direction of the bedroom. A scream escaped Jade as a bloodied man emerged from the living room and began running at her while growling. Acting out of pure fear, Jade slammed the door shut and locked it before frantically looking around the room for her cell phone.

'My purse!' Jade thought, remembering that she had left her purse on the kitchen counter where she tossed it coming into the house through the garage.

She jumped at the large bang that shook the bedroom door. Diving to the floor, Jade did the only thing she could and crawled underneath her bed. Jade pressed her hands against her mouth to silence another scream when the bedroom door gave way and the bloodied man stumbled into the room. Squeezing her eyes shut, Jade thought about CJ and if she would ever see him again.

Hands latched tightly around Jade's ankles, dragging her out from under the bed. A scream rippled through her as she fought to get loose. The man fell on top of her, his fingers digging into her shoulders as he attempted to sink his teeth into her face. Jade screamed as she pressed her hands against his throat. Wedging her knees in between them, Jade fought to push the man off of her. Blood dripped out of his mouth and splashed along her peach-colored night gown.

Tears blurred her vision as she moved one hand away from the man's throat to blindly sweep around for anything she could use as a weapon. She screamed when the man's teeth snapped shut close to her that she could feel his blood drip on her face. When her fingers came in contact with something solid, Jade grabbed it and hit it hard up against the man's face.

Sobs racked her body as the man stopped moving, his body falling to the side and off of her as he became motionless. Scooting back quickly, Jade stared at the man who now had a stiletto sticking through his eye socket. Bile rose and she barely managed to turn over before last night's dinner came rushing out. Standing up on shaky legs, Jade ran through the house and grabbed her purse. She then went into the garage and climbed into her car, locking the doors.

She sat there is shock, trying to calm down her breathing as she had seen so many times on television. Minutes passed and Jade could finally hear the chaos coming from beyond her garage door. Grabbing her purse, Jade dumped its contents out into the passenger seat. She picked up her cell phone and hit the automatic dial of CJ's own cell phone. A beeping met her ears causing her to look at her cell.

"Ugh!" Jade cried, seeing the low battery.

A force slammed up against the driver side door, cracking the window as Jade screamed again. Her head whipped around to see the same man who attacked her earlier about to hit her window again. Groping for her keys that were in the mess of her passenger seat, she struggled to put the key in the ignition. After starting the car, she pressed hard on the gas, her car jerking forward out of the garage and into her neighborhood.

Eyes wide and tears streaming, Jade drove with only the thought of getting to her husband. She was close to the mall, not even ten minutes away with a vehicle in front of her was side swiped by another vehicle. Yanking the steering wheel, Jade gasped as her car hit the guard rail and crashed through it. Her knuckles turned white as she tried to slow the car down by pressing down on the break. She did not have the chance to scream when her car clipped a tree and flipped over.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Here is another update, just to get the story into a grove. I hope all of you enjoy this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dawn of the Dead or its characters.**_

**_Claimer: I OWN Jade and the unfamiliar plot that is not in the movie._**

* * *

Jade could feel herself being carried. Jade's mind was foggy as she slowly began to open her eyes through the throbbing pain coming from her head. She looked up at the man who was carrying her and saw that he was a cop.

"She's awake." A female's voice said and the cop immediately stopped walking and looked down at Jade.

"Can you walk?" He asked, his voice was deep and slightly uncaring.

Jade nodded and the cop lowered her down until her feet touched the ground. Jade swayed a little, but the other woman grabbed her arm to balance her.

"Take it slow. You flipped your car. We weren't even sure if you were alive at first." The woman told Jade.

Jade brushed her hand across her forehead when she felt something crawling on her. She winced and pulled her hand back. It was wet with her blood.

"Easy, you hit your head on the front windshield." The woman spoke again.

Jade took a good look at herself. She was barefoot and still in her night gown, which was covered in dry blood. Her arms and legs were caked with dry blood as well. Looking at the woman, who stood an inch shorter than Jade, Jade saw that the woman did not fare much difference from her own appearance.

"My husband…I have to find him." Jade finally spoke as the trio began to walk through a short brick tunnel that was lined with trash and graffiti.

"Do you know where he is?" The woman asked and Jade nodded.

"His shift at the mall ended earlier this morning. I guess with everything going on…he is stuck there." Jade told them.

A gunshot rang out and brick next to the cop's leg broke away from the bullet's impact. The cop quickly knelt down, aiming his shotgun while Jade and Ana bumped into each other in order to get behind the cop. Jade could still hear hers and the woman's scream in her ears as the two clutched onto one another.

From where she was, Jade could see that the one who shot at them was a dark skinned man with a pregnant woman holding tightly onto the back of his shirt. A white male, his shirt covered in blood, was gripping a crowbar in one hand while raising the other to show peace.

"It's a cop." The peaceful man stated, getting the man he was with to lower his handgun.

"Sorry. I thought you were one of those things." The dark skinned one stated, wrapping his free arm around the pregnant woman.

Jade and the two she was with straightened up, but the two women stayed close.

"I'm Michael and this is Andre and his wife Luda." The peaceful guy introduced.

"Ana and the cop is Kenneth."

"Jade." Jade said her name and left it at that as she walked up the small hill to the tall chain link fence.

She stood there looking across the familiar parking lot of the mall, staring at the place her husband was. Getting a good hold of the fence, Jade began to climb towards the top.

"What are you doing?" Ana asked Jade, moving quickly to her side in order to stop her.

"My husband is right in that building. I'm going to him." Jade stated, climbing a little further up.

"We are on our way to the mall too. We'll come with you." Michael said, and then looked at Kenneth when he went to continue walking straight ahead. "Sir, you don't want to go that way."

Kenneth stopped and looked at Michael.

"What's that way?"

"It's a real blood bath. We tried for Fort Pastor back when there were eight of us." Michael answered.

The fence made a noise when Jade reached the top and dropped down on the other side. Her eyes met Ana's and nodded.

"Come on." Jade said, letting Ana and the others know that she would wait for them to climb over and join her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Here is chapter four. I really do hope you all enjoy this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dawn of the Dead or its characters.**_

_**Claimer: I OWN Jade and the unfamiliar plot that is not in the movie.**_

* * *

Together, the group of six ran across the parking lot to the nearest door. The door turned out to be locked, just as Jade thought it would be.

"We can go in through the parking deck. I know the access code and can get us in." Jade told them.

That is when Luda stated to scream. Jade turned around and saw the one armed man running at them and screamed as well. Andre began shooting at the man, while Michael and Kenneth tried to get the locked door open.

"Get back." Kenneth said, before firing his shotgun at the door.

The shot blew a hole into the door, enabling it to be opened. Everyone rushed inside, shutting the door and locking it with a bolt lock. Jade followed closely behind the group as they made their way into one of the furniture stores from the back. Quickening her pace, Jade was the first to the glass double doors and pulled on the golden bars in an effort to open them.

"It's locked." Jade huffed right before jerking back from the shattering of glass.

"Jesus, Michael, a little warning next time." Ana scolded at the man how threw a toilet through the display window.

Kenneth exited the room first, holding his shotgun up in case of a threat. Andre helped Luda out and around the glass as Michael picked Ana up since she was bare foot. He then came back in to help Jade, who was also bare foot. Standing around the fountain, Andre cocked his handgun and looked around.

"Babe, stay here with the others. We're going to check the area." Andre told Luda, referring to him and Michael.

She grabbed his arm, but Andre convinced her to stay calm. Andre and Michael soon disappeared down different corridors of the mall. Kenneth stood beside to the fountain, putting more shells in the chamber of his weapon.

"I'm going to go up stairs to the security office. My husband will most likely be there with the others." Jade said, going to walk past Luda.

"Maybe we should wait and go together." Ana suggested, looking worriedly at Jade.

"I need—"

"Ahhh!" Luda screamed as one of the infected came out from a nearby store and grabbed her arm, trying to bite her.

Jade recognized Luda's attacker as Ben Cozine, another security guard that worked with her husband. Reacting out of fear for the pregnant woman, Jade grabbed hold of Ben's belt and tried to pull him away from her. She managed to get his attention and he turned his snarling face to her. Kenneth barely managed to wrap his arms around Ben's shoulders before he could sink his teeth into Jade's neck.

In helping Jade, Kenneth dropped his shotgun and stumbled backwards into the fountain with Ben right on top of him. Kenneth hit his arm on one of the fountain drains in his haste to protect himself. Ana picked up the shotgun as Jade moved Luda out of the way. Ana fired the gun, managing to hit Ben in his right shoulder. This gave Kenneth enough time to get out of the fountain and the four of them began running towards the elevators.

Michael and Andre met up with them with Michael looking bloodier than before. Inside the safety of the elevator, Jade was in the far corner out of sight for when the doors were to open. Ana lowered the gun and looked at Kenneth's arm.

"I'm going to have to stitch that." Ana told Kenneth, turning his arm around gently to get a better look at the cut on his forearm.

"That guy who attacked us…I knew him." Jade whispered, running a shaky hand through her tangled hair. "He worked with my husband and would always check up on me when CJ was teaching the trainees."

At that, the elevator doors opened to reveal CJ, Bart and Terry on the other side. CJ and Bart both had their Glocks drawn and aimed at Kenneth, Michael and Andre. CJ's jaw clenched and unclenched, not seeing Jade at first.

"Get your own place." CJ growled, his heart hammering away in his chest at the thought of the strangers bringing in the infected.

"CJ…"

At his wife's voice, CJ's eyes widened and he lowered his gun. He watched as Jade stepped into view before she launched herself at his stunned body. His arms immediately went around her tightly and he buried his face in her thick hair. A sob racked Jade as she clung to her husband. CJ brought his hands up to cup Jade's face before smashing his lips to hers in an emotional kiss. The others were still in the elevator while Bart looked back and forth from the new people to CJ, wondering what to do.


End file.
